Psychic Constructs
The power to project tangible extensions from the mind. Sub-power of Psionic Manipulation and Psychic Energy Manipulation, variation of Constructs Creation. Also Called * Mental Materialization * Psionic Materialization/Projection Capabilities User can change psychic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Psionic Weaponry itself has many dangerous effects, including warping the minds of others, igniting pain sensors, destroying physical portions of the brain, and destroying psionic forms or astral projections. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Appendages ** Energy Arm Generation ** Energy Wing Manifestation * Armor * Barriers ** Energy Shield Construction ** Wall Generation * Duplicates of oneself. * Fortifications * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restraints * Weapons ** Energy Bow Construction ** Energy Whip Generation ** Natural Weaponry *** Ergokinetic Claws ** Psychic Blade Construction Variations * Ectokinetic Constructs: Create constructs out of ectoplasm. * Empathic Creation: Create constructs out of emotions. ** Anger Constructs: Create constructs out of anger. ** Compassion Constructs: Create constructs out of compassion. ** Fear Constructs: Create constructs out of fear. ** Greed Constructs: Create constructs out of greed. ** Hatred Constructs: Create constructs out of hatred. ** Hope Constructs: Create constructs out of hope. ** Love Constructs: Create constructs out of love. ** Lust Constructs: Create constructs out of lust. ** Pain Constructs: Create constructs out of pain. ** Pride Constructs: Create constructs out of pride. ** Serenity Constructs: Create constructs out of serenity. * Imaginary Constructs: Create constructs out of imagination. * Insanity Constructs: Create constructs out of pure insanity. * Mental Constructs: Create constructs out of mental energies * Telekinetic Constructs: Create constructs out of telekinetic energy * Willpower Constructs: Create constructs out of pure willpower. Associations * Psionic Manipulation * Psychic Energy Manipulation * Telekinesis * Telepathy Limitations * May be unable to create psychic energy, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. * In most cases constructs will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). Known Users * Psylocke (Marvel Comics) * Ms. Steed (Marvel Comics) * Nate Grey'' (Marvel Comics)'' * Quentin Quire (Marvel Comics) * Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) * Professor X (Marvel Comics) * Mewtwo (Pokemon Adventures) * Razputin (Psychonauts) * Coach Oleander (Psychonauts) * Sasha Nein (Psychonauts) * Milla Vodello (Psychonauts) * Ford Cruller (Psychonauts) * Psychic type Pokémon (Pokemon) * Gigalomaniacs (Chaos;Head) Gallery File:Ultimate_Emma_Frost.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel) generating energy bolts out of her telekinetic energy. File:Mewtwo_Adventures.png|The giant spoon Mewtwo (Pokemon) carries created out of its psychic energy. 1185421 10101075777076095 1626664110 n.jpg|Madelyne Pryor (Marvel) using a psychic whip on Jean Grey, During Inferno Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Generation Category:Constructs Category:Creation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Rare power